New Comers
by naomi.mejia.773
Summary: It explains the characters in the fanfic I'm writing.
1. Chapter 1

New comers

Chapter 1: Crystal born inside

"Have you chosen who you want to pass down your powers, Cosmos." Cid said to the lovely young lady. There where there today to discuss who is going to keep Cosmos's powers. They were there for over an hour looking at the fighting skills each teen has so far. There were down to ten Corline Dove, Stella Lucas Red Rose, Bay Ordova, Mackenzie, Lackey, Blank, Marlene Wallace, Rebecca Linoa Leonhart, Gisselle Mikoto Tribal and, Luna. These ten girls are like the leaders of the adventures they are going to have. "I recommend a strong warrior. Like someone that does not wield magic. Perhaps Lady Stella, Rebecca, Young Lacky, Miss. Blank or, Marlene." Cid told her. She just asked to see Lacky and Marlene fighting skills. They got up and summoned Lacky first. She hold weapon that looked like a hula hoop but it had razor sharp blades in three places. She was wearing a jester costume. It was red and blue from top to bottom. She also had a thief mask on her. She step up to the mat and two crystal mannequins appeared in front of her. She held her weapon in front of her and nodded her head. The manakin that looked like a Gisselle Tribal Manakin attacked her first. She blocked it and aimed for her other opponent a Bay Ordova Manakin. They attacked back and forth but Cosmos was not impressed. "She show quite a weakness. She over thinks about the attack she is going to do right at the moment. Not what she is going to do next." Cosmos said to Cid he knew it was another reject. Cid thanked Lacky for her excellent work, healed her and dismissed her. He called in her next request Marlene Wallace. The young lady walked in. She had on black leggings, a white mini-skirt, a white shirt that was tucked in the white skirt, a black vest, black combat boots and a blue bow that was tied at the end of her baird that went down her back. They gave her weapons since she didn't come with any. She shook her head saying she wasn't going to need them. She told them just to give her the best they got. Five manakins appeared in front of her. A Blank, Stella, Mackenzie, Corline and, Luna manakins waited for her to mAke the first move. Marlene just stood there looking at the ground. Blank's manakin couldn't wait any longer and ran up to attack her. Marlene jumped as high as she could and grabbed her bustred sword and cut Manakin Blank causing her to fall to the ground. Soon she jumped from corner to corner claiming a weapon she had placed there. Soon she had all eight weapons her bustred sword, her two guns, her shuriken, her rod, spear and, her fists (if you count them as weapons). She did her ultimate attack and finished the manakins. Cid was not impressed. He simply thought it was just her jumping and showing of her weapons. Cosmos on the other hand was impressed with her performance. "Cosmos you cannot be serious choosing her. You have so many to chose from. Many more warriors not just some rebel." Cosmos didn't care what CID said she transferred her powers to her. Once she did that Marlene collapsed on the floor and was taken to her rest area. Where she would begin her adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

New comers

Hi another Fanfic I just want you to know I only own the characters that are the new heroes of harmony. This is the name of the New Comers: Coreline Dove, Stella Lucas Red Rose, Bay Ordova, Mackenzie, Lackey, Blank, Rebecca Linoa Leonhart/June Blackheart, Giselle Tribal, and Luna. I would name the other characters later on.

Chapter 2

War of the kids

Coreline woke up at Cosmos throne. She looked around for any sign of her parents. She looked down and noticed she was ten years older then when she left her hometown. She started to panic, "I can't go though the change yet. Not when I'm six years old. But I look like a six-teen year old girl." She quickly saw a ball of light appear in front of her. A moogle pop up in front her saying "Not to worry my warriors. For I am Cid ruler of the good. You are summoned here today because my battle against chaos is never over. For he has rose from the dead and summoned warriors that you will fight for him. I had to make you all teenagers so that you can fight them off. Fighting like how you were would be slow suicide. Once this battle is over you would go home to your family's. But you will stay the same way you are. Your enemies would go back home too. They would most likely want to rule the world but you must stop them. One of you holds Cosmos powers and must find a way to use them against the forces of evil. Your objective is to find crystals that can break through despair. Good luck my warriors may you find your companions and fight alongside them while looking for your crystal." CID then just disappear out of thin air. Leaving his ten warriors thinking. Coreline looked around to see if she was going to be with anyone. There was no sight if anyone. 'Guess I'm all alone.' She thought to herself. She walked ahead and wondered who else was in this world.

Lucas (A.K.A Stella) woke up and saw three other people sleeping around her. After that crazy dream she had Cid saying she was his one of his chosen ten. That she was a teenager. When she looked down to see if he wasn't lying to only find out he was telling the truth. She was wearing red skinny pants that had a gold strip on the side, she had a red velvet jacket with a tie exactly like Zidane Tribal's with a white shirt underneath and, black sneakers. She had her hair in a French braid with side bangs in the front. She was guessing she was going to travel with the people sleeping soundly she was wondering who where Cid's chosen.

Bay woke up thinking about what Cid had just said to her. She knew something was going to happen to her when she went to sleep back in her hometown. She looked down to see that she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with khaki shorts, with long knee-high boots, long sock that stoped and inch under her shorts, she had a necklace that was sparkling in the light. She had long black hair and side bangs. She saw another sleeping warrior. She sat on the edge of the rock they were on and stared at nothing thinking. Trying to remember one by one.

Cedore woke up from his slumber. He saw two other warrior sleeping and another warrior wide awake. He started to walk up to her. He didn't notice that she had her rod out. She swung the rod his direction, hitting him on his left arm. She quickly notice it wasn't an enemy and apologized. "I am so sorry. I thought you were either a warrior of Chaos or a manakin." The girl said to Cedore. He quickly told her it's fine and that it is good she has her guard up. "You never know what could hit you." He said to her. She told him that her name was Lucas. "Isn't your real name Stella." He asked her she responded by saying, "Yea, but I prefer if people call me Lucas better than Stella. " They went to the edge of the place they were standing and was having a conversation.

Lance woke up next to a girl with blonde curly hair. He guessed he will be fighting with her. He really didn't know why he was summoned. 'Anyone else in the world would be better here then me.' He thought to himself. He was trying to remember how it was before he came to this world. He was wearing jeans, a vest, underneath was a black shirt, red shoes and, a red black bandana. He was guessing that as soon as they get out of this world. They get to back home with there memorie. He sat next to girl making sure she was alright. For some reason he just knew deep down this girl was going to need him to take her under his wing.

Jake woke up from his slumber. He quickly notice a girl at the edge of the rock they were on. He walked up to the girl. It seems like she was lost in her thoughts because she didn't notice him approach her. The girl had long black hair and deep purple eyes. For some strange reason he thought of someone else but couldn't put his finger on it. He spoke to her snapping her out her thoughts. "Oh hi, I didn't notice you woke up." Her voice was so soft when she spoke. He responded to her by saying, "Just a little while ago, I'm Jake what's your name." She just simply said Bay. He asked for her last name but she couldn't remember. He didn't ask furthermore. She asked him if he can summon monsters and use magic. "I can only use magic and just wield a sword. I'm guessing that you can use both." He told her, she raised her hand and used her black magic to create fire coming off her hand. Jake did the same as her. She then pulled out her other hand it and used her white magic to cast holy. Jake just told her that he is only an esper can only use some black and white magic. They heard some foot steps running their way. They turned around to see some manakins running their way. They stood and Jake went to battle mode. Bay walked in front of him raised her hand and a beast jumped in front of them. He notice it was Ifrit the fire god. Jake knew then and there he had to protect Bay with his whole life, if he didn't want her to fall to the wrong hands.

Marlene woke up with a pain in chest. She saw that she wasn't alone. There was one warrior still sleeping and two others talking. She walked up to them and pulled out her rod. The girl heard the footsteps and swung to wake Marlene. Luckily she had her rod and blocked the attack. The guy turned around and raised his hand at the girl. She nodded and asked what her name was. Marlene just asked her the same question. The guy that tried to stop attempt to do it again. He told her that their name was Lucas and Cedore. She told them her name. Lucas apologize for the way she had acted. She told Lucas the same thing Cedore told her after he was whacked by the stick. "I wonder who has Cosmos powers." Lucas said to Marlene and Cedore. Marlene was trying to remember what happened before she woke up here. Images of fighting manakins and a white little ball going inside of her made her head hurt. She clinched her head and fell to the floor. 'Great now they think I'm so helpless.' Marlene thought, she picked herself up from the floor told the other two teens she was fine. They recommended her taking a nap before the other warrior woke up. 'This is gonna be a long trip.' She said before she took her nap.

Rebecca woke up on the dirty floor. She looked around for anyone. There was no one she was all alone. She let out a sigh and got up. She checked to see what she was wearing. She had on a pink tee shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, black pants, black combat boots, and black gloves. Her hair was black with brown high lights. It reached down to her waist and she had it tied to the side. She looked up ahead and a couple of manakins ran towards her. She took out her gun blade and pin wheel and got ready to attack. The mannequins ran past her and attacked two other mannequins that were about to attack her. As soon the manakins fell into pieces, they flew into the air and disappear. Rebecca was amazed how Cosmos warriors can do that. She walked up ahead in hope searching for someone to tag along with.

Gisselle woke up and saw a boy standing over her. She opened her mouth and screamed. She tried to sit up but she bumped her forehead into his. "Oww." the boy said to her. "Well it's your damn fault for watching over me like a creep." Gisselle told him. When Giselle said does words they felt so familiar like she said them before. Gisselle was wearing a white cape that faded blue going to the bottom. The cape stoped at her waist, she had blue jeans that faded black going to the the bottom and, mis-match boots. When she stood up her tail was visible. Gisselle asked him what he was looking at but before he could a manakin came up to them and attack them. During the fight the boy told her his name was Lance. Gisselle told lance her name and they fought side to side. Both of them knew then and there that they made a good team. After the fight they were surrounded and couldn't get out. ' This is gonna be though.' Gisselle thought to herself.

Luna woke up and heard some people talking. She looked down to notice she was wearing a light purple skirt that reached down to her knees, her shirt was a black tank top (the one exactly like Yuna's) with a white shirt underneath, she had a honey gold belt over her black tank top, she had cut off sleeves (The ones like Yuna's) that was white from the top then faded into light purple. She walked up to the group of teens talking. The one in white turned around to see that Luna woke up.

"Look who finally woke up. Yuna's daughter." The girl in white told her.

"Hey, don't pick on her she looks so innocent. We don't want you ruining that." The boy said. A girl in red walked up to her and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Lucas and this is Marlene and Cedore. What's your name?" Lucas asked her.

"Luna, nice to meet you all." Luna said.

"Well now that we got the whole introducing thing out of the way, lets move on." Cedore said. The whole group got up and started their journey


End file.
